El comienzo
by Tell Me What You Want
Summary: Aquí les traigo este one-shot de como Bulma y Vegeta iniciaron su relación desde mi punto de vista,disfruten.


Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de el inigualable Akira Toriyama.

Era un día normal,Vegeta,como siempre,estaba entrenando y Bulma estaba viendo la televisió actualmente estaba de novia con Yamcha,pero ya no tenía el mismo despejarse un poco,Bulma,fue a caminar a el parque,al llegar a allí se encontro con una escena que le destrozo el corazón, Yamcha estaba besando a una chica,en ese momento no sabia que hacer,si ir a darle una bofetada o irse y hacer de cuenta que no vio nada,pero no hizo falta hacer nada,ya que Yamcha notó su presencia y se aproximo a explicarle.

-Dejame explicarte mi amor-dijo Yamcha.

-No me expliques nada,ya no funciona esto-dijo Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me estas dejando?-dijo Yamcha confundido.

-No me busques más-dijo para Después irse a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba llorando como catarata,pero lloraba en silencio,ya que no quería que no la oyera nadie,pero se choco con Vegeta.

-Pe-perdona no te vi-dijo Bulma.

-Por qué lloras?-dijo secamente.

-Yamcha...-dijo la peliazul.

-Que te hizo ese payaso?-dijo Vegeta.

-Se beso con otra chica-dijo Bulma.

-Ese estúpido juega con mi...-en ese momento se tapo la boca porque se le iba a escapar lo que sentía por Bulma,pero dejo a Bulma confundida-voy a entrenar-dijo llendo a su amada cámara de gravedad.

Bulma fue a su habitación bastante confundida.

-acaso siente algo por mi? No puede ser,es un amor imposible, por mas que quiera,es imposible-Bulma estaba confundida,hace un tiempo había despertado un amor hacia el,pero casi salia a la luz lo que ella quería escuchar,pero siguió con sus cosas sin darle demasiada importancia al tema.

En la camara de gravedad...

-Como puede ser que casi se me escapan mis sentimientos! Ahora sospechara,no importa,ahora mi objetivo es alejarla de ese imbécil-dijo esto y siguio con su entrenamiento

El día siguiente, Bulma no salia de su habitación,esto a Vegeta le preocupaba,pero lo disimulaba muy casa estaba solitaria,Vegeta estaba en su amadisima cámara de gravedad y sus padres estaban de viaje,Bulma era la única en la casa,de repente,empezó a sonar el timbre,Bulma lo ignoro por completo,ya que sospechaba que fuera Yamcha,pero sus sospechas eran ciertas,como Yamcha no recibía respuestas,decidió volar hasta la ventana para entrar a la habitación de Bulma.

-Que haces aquí?-dijo Bulma retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Vine a pedirte perdon-dijo esto y se aproximo para darle un beso.

-Dejame,no quiero nada contigo-dijo apartandose de Yamcha,pero el la volvió a besar y la estampo en la pared,Bulma pataleaba y forjeaba para salir,pero Yamcha la besaba mas fuerte,pero Vegeta notó que el ki de Bulma estaba alterado y estaba muy cerca de el ki de Yamcha,Vegeta salio inmediatamente de la cámara de gravedad y corrió hasta la habitación de Bulma y se encontro con Yamcha besandola contra la pared y a Bulma pataleando,no dudo en agarrar a Yamcha del cuello de la camisa y apartarlo de Bulma.

-DEJALA EN PAZ!-grito Vegeta.

-TU NO TE METAS!-grito Yamcha

-AHORA MISMO TE PODRÍA MATAR Y NADIE LO SABRIA!-grito nuevamente Vegeta.

-NO SERIAS CAPAZ!-grito Yamcha.

-Ah,no?-dijo esto y lo agarro del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

-esta bien...me ire-dijo débilmente Yamcha.

-Mucho mejor-dijo soltando a Yamcha

-No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con el-le dijo Yamcha a Bulma.

-Vete! No quiero saber nada mas de ti-dijo Bulma,y dicho esto Yamcha se fue de la casa,quedando Bulma y Vegeta solos.

-Maldito insecto-dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta...gracias-dijo Bulma sonrojada.

-Hmp-fue su única respuesta.

-Vegeta...necesito saber algo...tu,¿sientes algo por mi?-dijo Bulma nerviosa.

-Q-que? Por que me haces esa pregunta?-dijo Vegeta colorado como un tomate.

-Anoche me dejaste confundida,y necesito una respuesta-dijo Bulma.

-No tengo porque decirtelo-dijo Vegeta desviando su mirada.

-Vegeta,mirame-dijo Bulma,Vegeta no sabia si mirarla o que pero optó por mirarla-si sientes algo por mi,demuestralo-dijo Bulma,Vegeta dudo en demostrarle su amor pero decidió besar a Bulma,los dos estaban en un momento de confusión y de alegría.

-Bulma...te amo-dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

-Yo también-dijo Bulma devolviendole el beso.

Después,los dos se metieron en la cama y seguían besandose (no pondre lemon porque lo ODIO,si quieren imaginenselo).

Al día siguiente hacia mucho calor,entonces Bulma y Vegeta decidieron desayunar en el jardín, Yamcha decidió pasar por la CC,no iba a ver a Bulma pero iba a pasar por ahí,pero cuando paso se encontro con Vegeta besando a Bulma,Yamcha no lo podía creer,Bulma había elegido a Vegeta,Yamcha decidió no intervenir,ya que Vegeta lo asesinaria y Bulma se molestaria,y se fue con el corazón destrozado,y los dos siguieron besandose.

-Vegeta,quiero estar contigo por siempre-dijo Bulma.

-Hmp-dijo alzandola y llevandosela a su cámara de gravedad para quien sabe que (si,es lo que piensan).

Bueno hasta aquí este one-shot,espero que les haya bye.


End file.
